Talk:Attack of Asylum
? Wasn't the Kuznetsov captured? And where did that Eteno fleet come from? Sure, their navy is massive, but I'd be pretty impressed if they could cover every few AUs. SupcommMonroee 00:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion, but I wrote the story a bit out of order. (I had some cool ideas I wanted to throw in.) Just to clear things up, here's the order that I'm going for: The Dhragolon send a party of scouts to search for Asylum, The Kuznetsov was attacked by the Dragon Cruiser later discovered to be Karrel's ship. The Dhragolon search party was captured. The Kuznetsov was captured by some Kklxin. Mor'Leedhr goes to Asylum thinking of freeing the Dhragolon but changes his mind. Mor'Leedhr gets possessed by Infra. Infra posses Karrel. Krayfish 01:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe when I have some more time, I'll reorganize what we have so far.Krayfish 01:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm still confuesed. Why would RUA be on Asylum if the Dragon Cruiser attacked the Kuznetsov? I find it a bit hard to follow. SupcommMonroee 22:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...it seems I went ahead of myself a bit. I had originally planned for the fast ship to be a Kklxin vessel that would later capture the Kuznetsov, but I decided to make it the Dragon Cruiser while in the middle of writing. I simply forgot to update some older text in the process, so I'll go ahead and change it.Krayfish 23:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why I did it SPOILER ALERT! Okay, so yes I know Karrel was one of my longest going characters. He's been around ever since the Dhragolon were conceived and was featured as a main character in the wiki's first collaborative story: The Meeting. In fact, he's the first developed character I created. But I decided to kill him off because over the years, he started becoming Mary Sueish, being all powerful and good hearted. He just started to become...impossible. He was even violating the rules of Content Creation that we had established some months ago. To be honest, Ahrganot, in my eyes, was a much more interesting character with a better backstory and I thought it would be best to shift my focus to him. But long live the king. He died well.Krayfish 00:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I will forever miss Karrel. Now almost all of the original story characters are dead or no factor. However, I am quite excited about the future of this story, and the ones that shall come after. SupcommMonroee 02:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Since I Can't Write Under the Comic Wait... 'little Kalya' will be entering the story(ies) soon... this is gonna be awesome! I am quite enthusiastic about seeing what you have in store for her, and her backstory. EDIT: As a trial by fire for Kalya in the future, or whoever is the interim leader, perhaps a conflict could erupt on a contested world. The Dhragolon would launch a provoked takeover of an independent nation friendly with the Eteno, as nearby Eteno officers decide to launch a counter-invasion to 'secure the democracy of an ally' as part of a 'multinational peacekeeping force' (the multiple nations being secret protectorate states allowed to keep their own defense force). Of course, they simply desire to impede the growth of their ally/rival's influence. SupcommMonroee 04:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I've got plans for her.Krayfish 04:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea. By the way, Kalya's story will probably be an entirely new arc as it will be set more than a century after GSSOC's formation. (Kalya needs time to grow up into an adult.) Ahrganot and Etah should still be alive by then, but I'm not so sure about everyone else. Well, this should only matter if we decide to use GSSOC in the new arc.Krayfish 04:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Tholker will be gone by then. Immediately after Tholker will be Black Jacket Dolph Ichtenne, then elite Naval Infantry Commander Grigori Tomislav, combat engineer Dietrich Plaz, combat surgeon Leon Kowalski, SIS agent Davor Broz, combat engineer Jorma Baumgartner, and finally, SIS agent Aleksei Guba. We should probably begin planning the next arc(s). New blog? EDIT: What cultures/languages do Dhragolon names normally come from? SupcommMonroee 04:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a new blog would be great. By the way, as for the Dhragolon names, they come from many places. The Malinians are Japanese names while various Yallvusian ones are Latin. However, lots of the names, especially Yallvusian ones and even the name 'Yallvus' itself, I just straight made up from the top of my head with no relation to any spoken language. EDIT: For cultures, Yallvus is heavily based on both European and Middle Eastern culture from medieval times. Krayfish 05:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Want to finish this? I'll admit. Part of the reason why I'm taking so long to update this is that I'm not very good when it comes to writing battle scenes. You seem to do pretty well though. I actually do have tons of ideas, but they would be better in other stories such as the final battle with Infra, but I don't want to start that until we wrap this up. If you really need me to write some parts in this story, I will, but I just want to throw that out there.Krayfish 04:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, I'll get on this. Give me something, though, how do we solve the crisis of those red-eyed fumblebums? SupcommMonroee 23:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) They are probably going to go after that dark cloud (which is Infra in noncorporeal form). Once they manage to ward him off, the Kklxin will be free of his control.Krayfish 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Should the cloud be destroyed by material aor immaterial means? SupcommMonroee 08:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps some combination of both.Krayfish 18:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, but... There's no continuity at all between your part and mine. It just doesn't make any sense. SupcommMonroee 02:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That was just part of the ending I wrote. I was getting a bit ahead of myself and decided to write it down quickly, but I'll write some in between parts to connect it.Krayfish 03:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Just some clarification I'm actually having a bit of trouble understanding what exactly is going on in this part. What did you have in mind to follow up this sequence? ---- "Lead, this is Patriarch, we are transferring arm codes at this time, over... Alright, do you have it?" "Roger that Patriarch, arm code is is our deity, confirm?" "Affirmatve, launch codes will be arriving from callsign Watcher." "We read you. Will maintain radio silence until then. We are approaching the point of no return, one minute and counting." "Over." Six formations of RNSLB's continued on, shielded from view of ground guns by intermingling with wisps of black clouds now pervading the entire atmosphere of Asylum. Each air crew apprehensively waited for any communication from command. Pilots and bombardiers huddled around dashboards, while waist, top, tail, and bottom gunners pressed their headphones against their skulls. "This is Watcher, over." "This is Lead, we hear you." "Launch code is zero-nine-nine. Zero-nine-nine, do you read?" "We have the launch code. Approaching the point of no return, fifteen seconds." "Roger, sending inquiries to unit commands... Wait... Lead, raise your altitude, alter course to black cloud. Mission has been changed, do you read?" "Negative, we have passed the point of no return. Will maintain radio silence. Say goodbye to your pals, infiltrator." ---- What I wrote, I had assumed that the Eteno went ahead and launched that "nuclear incantation". The last line is rather confusing for me. Did the Kklxin pick up their signal? Krayfish 03:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's the concept of nuclear-armed aircraft having a set point of no return. If you've ever seen Dr. Strangelove, it's like where that one last B-52 refuses to turn back. The concept came about after it was suggested that the Soviets would try to imitate a commanding officer and command pilots to call off their strikes. The point of no return was supposed to be the place where pilots would disregard all further orders, lest they be enemies attempting to call off the strike. Patriarch's order would be rather curious to a squadron leader, as it would call off their whole strike, and send them towards something they knew nothing about. It could be a trap meant to both destroy the bombers and save the Kklxin ground troops. With an order like that coming right at the point of no return, Lead went by his training and assumed it was a Kklxin scheme. As for the nuclear incantation, that was an epic fail on my part. It was supposed to mean that Rarsan knew how to destroy the cloud, and would need both physical and metaphysical power to do so (some sort of Dhragolon religious ceremony paired with a squadron of nuclear-armed bombers). Rarsan's only knowledge of Lead's mission was what the communications soldier said. Mhmm, I did not explain this well. Ending Just wanted to let you know. Part of the reason I haven't really "ended" the battle quite yet is that I wanted it to be timed climactically just when Infra gets defeated in order to make the transition to the upcoming story arc much smoother. You know kind of like how when Frodo dropped the ring into the volcano, Sauron's men just suddenly gave up. Krayfish 04:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm in agreement with that. Do it when you feel like the time is right. Of course, *cough*ANavyApart*cough* SupcommMonroee 23:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC)